The Turtle and The Thief (Leo love)
by The Small Ninja
Summary: There is a master thief in New York. What will happen when she meets the turtles? Will one of em fall for her? What will happen when someone personal comes back for revenge? *sorry if summary sucks :P* LeoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: Delia **Nickname**: Dee, Daa, Klepto the Invisible Thief

**Age: **14

**D.O.B.: **April 23

**Personality: **Sneaky, Clever, Caring towards Pete, Calm

**Likes:** Playing with Pete, Blue, Green, White, Stealing, Outsmarting others

**Dislikes:** People who think they know my past, Pete sick, People who outsmart me

**Past:** Uhh… i'll tell u l8r

**Bio**: Sup I'm Delia AKA the Invisible Thief. It's a nickname that stuck. Yeah, I'm proud of it. I steal from everybody and have I been caught yet? Na I haven't cuz I'm the best thief in New York. I still take good care of my little bro Pete.

**Name: **Pedro **Nickname: **Pete

**Age: **3

**D.O.B.: **October 19

**Personality: **Happy Caring

**Likes: **Delia singing, Color Orange, Pranks, Sign Language, Having Fun

**Dislikes: **Delia sad, People mean to Delia

**Past:** Same as Delia. She didn't tell u the rest huh?

**Bio**: Hi! I'm Pete. I'm 3. I like to use sign language. I'm not Deaf. I just use it with Daa (Delia) to confuse other people. Daa and I communicate in front of other people while they have no idea what we're doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Delia P.O.V.

HAHAHA I was sitting on my stolen couch watching my stolen T.V. I was laughing at the news again because they were doing another report on "Klepto, The Invisible Thief": Me. "The Police have considered this man to be very clever and dangerous." I sure am. WAIT should I be happy that they don't know who I am or offended cuz they think I'm a guy? IDK. The only reason I started to steal is to support my little bro, Pete & me. Then I found out I'm awesome at stealing, so I got good and expensive stuff like the TV and couch. Since I'm almost a pro, New Yorkers here call me "Klepto, The Invisible Thief" and cuz no one has caught or seen me yet. I'm actually pretty proud of it. "If you seen this man, call the po-" "Huh? HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TV?" Smoke started to rise after the news shut off. Looks like we need a new TV. "PETE! COME ON WE GOTTA GO GET A NEW TV!" No answer. "PETE?!" Then I heard "DAA! HELMME!" I panicked and ran. It turns out I was being pranked. I didn't see the tape across the door. I tripped & fell face first on the floor. I moaned in pain while Pete laughed ad laughed. I couldn't be mad so I grabbed him and started tickling him. When I finished, I signed to him: **TV broke Klepto Time**. He signed me back: **I'll get the bag**. I nodded and went to go put on my Klepto outfit. It was black pants, black sweater, and a black mask. I tucked all my hair in my hood and moved my long bangs in front of my face. Pete soon brought me my bag. In it, were tools and weapons: knife, hammer, crowbar, pliars, small saw, marker, bat, extra sack, and scissors. (Stolen of course) Then we were off. I put Pete on my back and started running towards the TV store. We went on the roof and got ready. I signed: Hand me saw and marker. He handed them over and I worked my "magic" I made a hole in the roof and jumped through. A few minutes later, I heard something that made my heart stop. "DAA! HELMME!" Pete knows not to call me that when we're stealing, so I knew he was serious. I jumped out the hole. I saw 4 shadows. Three were looking through my sack and the last was holding Pete! I grabbed my crowbar. I wanted a fight. The 4 shadows took out their own weapons. 1st 1 had swords and started running towards me. I stepped to the side and tripped him. Soon the other 3 charged. Did I take out their leader or something? 1 had a giant stick, 1 had spinney wood and chain thingies, and the last had salad tongs? I fought them off pretty good until the one with swords came up and stabbed me in the back. I winced in pain and fell to the ground. "DAA!" Pete jumped on me. It hurt, but I didn't mind. The shadows came closer. I hugged Pete. "D-Don't hurt him." I managed to say. I then saw Red, Blue, Orange, and Purple masks like mine. I couldn't see whom they belonged to, but I heard: "A GIRL?" I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's P.O.V. 

"Police say he is clever and very dangerous." Another report on Klepto, The Invisible Thief It's getting pretty annoying. Whoever this guy is, he is fast and skilled. Every time we try and stop him, he always gets away with stolen stuff. "If you see this man, call the police." I don't call the police. This would be a good time for patrol, so I gathered up my brothers and we left the lair. We were jumping and running on the rooftops looking for Klepto. Tonight was the night we were taking him down. Soon Mikey stopped and was yelling. "HEY GUYS LOOK" We came over and followed his pointing finger. On the roof of the TV store, sat a little boy and a huge sack. We jumped down. Raph, Donnie, and I looked through the sack. We found a bunch of weapons. Weird a little boy with weapons. Mikey went up to the boy and picked him up. "Aww What's your name little buddy?" The boy yelled. "DAA! HELMME" he scared us with that very loud yell. Then something jumped out of the hole in the roof with a TV dressed in all black. The Invisible Thief! I took out my kitannas while the others took out their weapons, even the thief. He had a crowbar and wanted a fight. I would gladly give it to him. I charged at him but then, he moved to the side and tripped me. WUT. He then hit me with the crowbar. "LEO" yelled my brothers. I blacked out for a few seconds. When I woke up, Mikey holding the boy, Raph was fighting the thief, and Donnie was next to me making sure I was okay. I then saw the thief take out Raph's legs. I've had it with this guy. I got up and charged at him again when he wasn't paying attention. I stabbed his back. He winced in pain like a girl and drop to his knees. "DAA!" The little boy ran to him and jumped on top of him. It looked like it hurt. Klepto finally spoke. "D-Don't hurt him." We all stood in shock. "A GIRL?!"We all yelled. She fainted. We were all blown away that a girl was actually a master thief and kicked our shells pretty good. The little boy was crying. Mikey picked him up "It's okay. We won't hurt you." We turned our attention to the girl. Donnie moved the hair from her eyes. She had a mask like us, but black. The mask was taken off. Whoa. She's. Pretty. "She's beautiful" I accidently said. "WUT" said the others "Nothing, look we can't just leave her here. She's hurt. We have to take care of her" I defended. "You're willing to bring a criminal in the lair?!" Raph questioned. "Well _you_ did stab her in the back so we might have to." Donnie stated. I nodded, but on the inside, I was doing back-flips. Raph spoke up. "What are we gonna do with _him_? Motioning towards the boy. "Bring him I'll get the girl" I picked her up Mikey carried the boy. Along the way, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She is so pretty. She has innocence in her face like Mikey. Maybe I can save her from her life of crime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autour's Note: I know this chapter is short! The next one will be longer!**

Pete's P.O.V. 

After I pranked Daa, we had to go get a new TV… KLEPTO TIME! We got to the store. Daa made a hole in the roof and jumped through it. I had to keep watch for a little bit. Seconds later, I saw 4 shadows on the roof next to me watching. I tried to do that thing in movies where you stand still and they don't see you. It didn't work. They went into the light. TURTLES?! They all looked so dangerous with their weapons and gear. They all had masks like Daa, but they were Red, Blue, Purple, and Orange. Orange picked me up. I got really scared so I called Daa. She came out hole she made and started to fight turtles. A few minutes later, blue stabbed Daa! "DAA!" I ran over and accidentally jumped on her. She hugged me close and told the turtles not to hurt me then she fainted. Turtles talk then Orange picks me up again. We were walking for a long time. Blue mask was carrying Daa. I don't like how he's staring at her all love sick. BLECH! YOU WILL NOT HURT DAA LIKE JEFFY! Uhh... Daa will explain later. We finally got to their home in the sewer. I don't trust these turtles. "I'll take her to my room" said Blue. He started to walk away with Daa. I had to stop him. "Daa No Go" Blue stopped and put Daa on the couch. "I think he wants her to stay" Orange said. I ran to Blue and started kicking his legs. It didn't work cuz he just smiled down at me. "Maybe he thinks you're gonna hurt her." Purple said. OF COURSE I DO! I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH DAA! Blue picked Daa up again and tried to go to his room. "DAA DOWN" I demanded. "Ok I'll put her down in my bed" "No No Daa No" Blue put his hands on my shoulder. "I won't hurt her" his voice was calm and not threatening. I didn't know what else to do, so I went up to Daa, kissed her forehead and said "Night Daa." I walked away but turned around to see Blue walk into a room with Daa. *sigh* I hope she's ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Delia's P.O.V.

I woke up on a soft bed. I looked around & didn't see any of my stuff. I only saw a worried looking Pete next to the bed. "Pete?" I slowly said. "DAA!" He hugged me and ran to the door. He opened it and yelled "DAA WAKE!" I wanted to jump on him and cover his mouth cuz I was afraid of what he got us into, but I couldn't my back hurt too much. 4 turtles with weapons and masks came running in. I tried to play dead, but it didn't work cuz they already saw me awake. "Feeling ok?" Blue mask said. He was the only one who came in. "Umm I think so.." "Uh, can we go? This hallway is getting really cramped." Red complained. "Sure thing" every one agreed. I got to my feet and started staggering. I lost my balance and almost fell. Before I could, Blue caught me. "Umm I'll just take you" "Umm Ok?" He carried me the whole way. I could feel his muscles. Wow. Am. I. Blushing? NO! Snap out of it Delia! I yelled at myself. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE REMEMBER? He put me on the couch. "If it's not too much to ask, can you all tell me your names? I'm sorta getting tired of thinking you guys' names are colors" "My names Leonardo. But please call me Leo." Leo said warmly. I smiled. "Raphael call me Raph" I only nodded. "Donatello but you can call me Donnie" He said with a gap-tooth grin. "Michelangelo or Mikey." He looked like the youngest. "Ok, so I guess it's my turn. I'm Delia AKA Klepto the Invisible Thief. That's Pete, My little brother." Motioning to Pete. "Thanks for everything guys, but I gotta go." I grabbed Pete and started to get up. Before I could, Raph tripped me. I fell on the ground only to be squashed by his body weight. "HEY GET OFF OF ME YA JERK!" I shouted. "Oh you're not going anywhere. Gee, I wonder how big of a reward the police will give us when we turn ya in?" eep. "RAPHAEL" we all turned around to see a giant rat. "Let the girl up." I wanted to mess with Raph so I said: "Listen to your daddy Raph." He got off of me but looked mad. "Watch it criminal." "Ooo I'm soo scared." I said sarcastically. I stared to walk away. "Where ya goin? You just walk away when people are trying to talk to you?" Raph spat. "Hey I'm not gonna stay in the home of the person who tried to kill me." I shot Leo a glare. He had a look that read guilty. "Come on Pete. We're finished here." "Please don't leave because of Raphael miss." The rat said calmly. "And you are…" "I'm Master Splinter. And you miss?" "Delia. You do know you don't have too keep calling me Miss right?" "All right then. Why does my son call you a Criminal?" "Umm cuz I steal" "Why do you steal?" "Uhh" All the guys crowded around me. "So I guess I have to tell ya everything huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Pete's P.O.V.

"DAA SHH" She was about to tell our past to complete strangers? Everyone turned to look at me. I decided this would be a good time for sign language. I wanted to give Daa a piece of my mind. M: **Daa? What do you think you're doing? **D: **What do you mean? **M: **You're gonna spill it to strangers? **D: **We can trust them. **M: **R U KIDDING ME?! ONE ALMOST KILLED YOU AND NOW YOU JUST TRUST THEM?! **D: **STOP YELLING… maybe you're right. Maybe we can't trust them. **P**: Exactly. Now can we just go hom- **"You know you can trust us right?" We turned to face Donnie. **Yes I can sign too. **Wow. This is awkward. Note to self: Never use sign in front of Donnie again. "You can tell us" Mikey encouraged. Daa looked at me. "Daa…Go" She smiled and nodded. "Ok well here I go…" She started to tell our story. "Our dad was a huge alcoholic. He also hated women. We had a sister. Her name was Letty." She started to cry. I was about to hug her, but Leo beat me to her. WELL. She went on. "One day, when I was 12, Letty was 9, and Pete was 1, my dad came home really late and super drunk. He had a gun in his hand but I didn't know. I was up late watching TV. He yelled at me then shot me. Before I fell unconscious, I saw him go into Letty's room. I heard two bullets. My mom woke up to find out where the shots came from. Only to get shot too. I didn't die cuz the bullet missed my heart. I cried for a good 2 weeks until I got better. The bastard didn't kill Pete thankfully so when I recovered, I grabbed Pete and tried to run away. But he stood in-between the door and us. I was so mad that he killed my mom and sister. I grabbed his gun "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shot and killed him. I grabbed Pete and ran. When I stopped running, I found out we were in New York. That's when we met Jeff. Jeff is my now ex boyfriend. He took us in a few days after we got to New York. Jeff would hurt me every day. Mental, Physical, you name it. He hurt me so bad one time: we found out he was cheating on me. Pete and I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let us. He grabbed a knife and tried to throw it at Pete. It missed and hit me instead. I was still standing, so I grabbed Pete and ran. Jeff started to chase us, so we had to find somewhere to hide. We hid in an old abandoned restaurant. We fixed it up and made it our home. We needed things, so I had to steal them. I found out I was good and became Klepto. We have been living happy and fine by ourselves, but I still have a piece of the knife in my chest that I put a plastic covering over. And that's about it" she ended. "Wait. So you're telling us that you still have a piece of the knife in you?" Leo questioned. "Yeah. I keep it as a reminder to never love again cuz guys always want to treat me like dirt and kill me" she sadly said. That always makes me sad. I walked over to her and hugged her legs. She picked me up. "Now that you know, Pete and I really need to go far away." She said calmly. "WHY?!" Shouted Leo rather loudly. We all looked at him his eyes got wide when his eyes met Daa. He turned his head quickly. I could've sworn I saw pinkish cheeks…. "…Uhh well I'm afraid that you know that I'm the master thief, Klepto. For Pete's safety, we're gonna have to leave. I don't trust you guys enough to think you won't call the cops." We started to leave the lair. We actually made it out. We were walking around the sewer until we found a manhole. We both climbed out. We walked the streets of New York till we reached our home. We walked inside and saw we had a visitor: JEFF! Uh oh.


	7. Chapter 7

Delia's P.O.V.

After I told our past, I felt like running away to cry. Then I felt Leo. His arms were around me in a hug. I could feel his warmth. I sadly smiled. I want to love him, but I just can't. All the men who have ever been in my life tried to kill me. Leo already tried once. How long will it be before he tries again? I got up and grabbed Pete. We needed to go away quick. Raph already threatened us with the cops, so it'll be a short time before I would be arrested. It's not like I'm afraid of Jail, but I'm afraid of what's gonna happen. With me gone, whose gonna take care of Pete? My family is dead so they can't; Jeff is still out there looking for us what'll happen if he finds Pete? PETE IS ONLY 3! HE CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF YET! UGG! I don't wanna think about it anymore. I told the guys we had to go far away. "WHY?!" Leo said rather loudly. We all turned to face Leo. Our eyes locked for a few seconds. We both blushed; he turned his head before anyone else saw. I told them that we had to go cuz I think they're gonna call the cops. I lied of course. I just wanted to get away from Leo. I just didn't wanna say or do anything stupid. Pretty stupid huh? Pete and I left. We actually made it out without someone trying to stop us. We walked around the sewers. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, until we finally found an open manhole. Pete & I climbed out & started to walk the streets. A bunch of thoughts started to cloud my mind. I guess my huge plan was when we got home to start packing so we could move somewhere across the country like California. I hear that there are a bunch of criminals there that haven't been seen or caught yet. I would fit in perfectly there all I had to do was avoid the LAPD. I can't afford the NYPD catching me first. That and I'm afraid of what Jeff will do when he finally finds me. Or worse… Pete. We finally made it home. We walked in to see we had company… JEFF! "Did ya miss me Babe?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! NOW GET OUT JERK!" I glared trying to mask my fear. He came closer and petted my cheek. "You know you love me babe." I grabbed Pete. Jeff saw and eyeballed Pete. "Jeff, this is between you and me. Pete didn't do anything. Leave him out of this." Jeff looked at me & slapped me. I let go of Pete. "RUN PETE RUN!" I pushed him toward the door. I didn't care where he went, as long as he was safe. Jeff kicked my ribs hard. I winced really loud in pain. I wasn't even recovered from Leo, and now I had to deal with this abusive bastard? "YOU DON'T TALK TILL I TELL YOU TO TALK!" He yelled. I was really, very, beyond scared. To make it worse, Jeff had his old weapon back: a knife. "If you struggle, I'll kill you and Pete" Lemme just summarize what happened after that. Jeff beat and raped me. He was gonna kill me, but someone came in and they started to fight. I was certain it was the Turtles, but I wasn't sure. My vision was really blurry. I felt someone grab and pick me up. I am 100% positive that it was Leo. He held me the same way from earlier. I rested my head into his chest. The fighting stopped and I heard: "I'LL BE BACK WHEN YOU LEAST SUSPECT IT BABE!" I cried. Leo held me closer and was telling me he was here and that everything is gonna be ok, but really, I think Jeff will be back; and someone will get hurt. We went in the lair. Leo was still carrying me. It was late and everyone was going to sleep already. I was crying. I guess Leo heard me so he took me to his room. He put me on his bed and stood next to it. I hugged my knees and cried into my legs. Leo sat on the bed next to me and hugged me. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you again." I cried till' I passed out asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo's P.O.V.

Delia was telling us her past. Then she started to cry. I hugged her since I was the closest. Yep I'm in love. It's a good thing Splinter Didn't see,. He went to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone. Next, she started to tell us about this guy named Jeff. He sounds like a huge jerk. Who would ever want to hurt Delia? "I still have a piece of the knife in my chest that I put a plastic covering over. And that's about it" she finished. WUT. "Wait. So you're telling us that you still have a piece of the knife in you?" I questioned. "Yeah. I keep it as a reminder to never love again cuz guys always want to treat me like dirt and kill me" she sadly said. If you heard glass breaking, then that was my heart breaking into a million pieces. Delia's heart has been broken more than once before. I'll admit it, I tried to kill her on the roof, but that was before we actually met. I'm never gonna try ever again. She got up and grabbed Pete. She told us that they had to move far away now. I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE! "WHY?!" Her light brown eyes locked with my blue. Time seemed to stop until my eyes got wide in embarrassment because I realized I yelled loudly. I felt my brother's heads turning in my direction. I quickly turned my head afraid of them seeing me blushing. After a silence, Delia told us she was leaving because she was afraid of us calling the cops, but I know the real reason: she's afraid of her heart breaking again. I wish I could tell her that I was different and I could keep her safe. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice her walking out the door. NO DON'T LEAVE! I wanted to get up and run after her. As soon as she left, my heart started to sink. "AWW LEO'S IN LOVE!" Mikey yelled. I shot him a death glare. "With a thief? Ha, yeah right." I tried to act calm. "We all saw ya hug her, you don't want her to move far away, you two locked eyes, and we saw you blushing." Donnie listed. Raph started to laugh. They were all making fun of me for a few minutes until Splinter came back. "My sons, I'm afraid that the girl Delia is in trouble." He told us. I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE NEVER LET HER GO! "Let's go!" I commanded. We literally ran out of the lair and were soon jumping on rooftops until we heard the sound of someone crying. We followed the sound till we ended up near an alley. "HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Mikey yelled. We jumped into the alley. "Umm Hello?" Raph questioned. The crying stopped. "We won't hurt ya, come on out." Donnie encouraged. A little blur ran out from behind a dumpster and tackled Mikey. "PETE?!"We all yelled. Pete looked at us. His face was covered in tears and his eyes were pink from crying. "Pete, you ok?" Mikey asked. Pete covered his eyes, cried and yelled "NO DAA! NO NOOOOO!" "Easy! It's ok now Pete. What happened to Delia" I asked. He cried more. "DAAHURJEFNOOODAA" "ENGLISH PLEASE!" Raph yelled. "Donnie use sign language!" I yelled. "Umm Ok hold on." he said. D-**Pete what happened?** P-**Daa and me got attacked by Jeff. **D-**Ok well, where is she?** P-**At my house. **D-**can you take us there? **P-**Yeah I guess. Please help Daa!" **" He says that Delia is being attacked by Jeff in their house." Donnie told us. I want to kill someone right now! "WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled. "He says he'll show us." After a few seconds of Pete pointing the way, we found their house. Mikey put Pete down near the side of it. We could hear Delia's cries for help. "DELIA! DELIA OPEN THE DOOR!" I jiggled the doorknob. Raph pushed me to the side and kicked down the door. 1 look told us everything. Her house was a mess, Delia's clothes were ripped, and Jeff had a knife to her thought. I instantly saw red. I was the first to attack then my brothers came in. When they took over, I went to Delia and picked her up. I then heard Jeff yelling he would be back for Delia. Delia started to cry. I was telling her that everything was gonna be ok and I was here for her. I looked at her face. It read: It won't be. He'll be back and someone will get hurt. We went in the lair. Delia was still crying. I didn't want to leave her alone, so I took her to my room. I put her on my bed and looked at her. She was in a little ball and was crying. I sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you again" I whispered. Delia cried herself to sleep. A few minutes later, Pete appeared at my door. "Daa? K? Daa?" "SHH she's asleep!" Delia started to move. "…No…I'm…not…be right back" she got up and walked Pete back to the couch. I got up to find out what she was doing, and heard the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. I didn't care who was singing, they were good. I guess it was Delia because the song was a lullaby. **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, and you don't know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. **Please sing more! "Daa…" "Yeah Pete?" "Mo" "Ok one more" **I know your insides are feeling so hollow, and it's a hard pill for you to swallow. Yeah, but if I fall for you, I'll never recover, If I fall for you, I'll never be the same I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way you take me all the way. I really wanna touch somebody, I think about you every single day, I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way. You're such a hard act for me to follow, Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow. Yeah but if I fall for you I'll never recover, if I fall for you I'll never be the same. I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away, I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way. I really wanna touch somebody, I think about you every single day, I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way, whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh, whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh. I don't know where to start I'm just a little lost, I want to feel like we're never gonna stop, I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you, asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight yeahhh. I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way I really wanna touch somebody I think about you every single day. I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way. Whoa Whoa Whoa oh oh oh, Whoa whoa, take me all the way (whoa oh oh oh ) ya, take me all the way (yeah) **I think she directed that song at me. I love it. "Night Pete" she kissed his forehead and started to walk towards me. I panicked, ran in my room, jumped in my bed, and pretended to be asleep. She came in. "Night Leo. Thanks for everything" She kissed my cheek and went to sleep. I wanted to scream in joy. I went to bed feeling the happiest I've ever been in my life.

NOTE: The song I used is Love Somebody by: Maroon 5.


	9. Chapter 9

Delia's P.O.V.

3 DAYS LATER

Jeff hurt me again: he gave me a black eye, 2 broken ribs, a bloody nose, and a twisted wrist. I needed something to get my mind off of it. Every time I think about… ya know what? Never mind… well something good came out of this, he kicked me so hard that the piece of knife fell out of me. IT'S FINALLY GONE! Anyways… Leo hasn't let me leave the lair for the past 3 days. I don't really mind cuz it's actually nice to have someone care about me, but I really need fresh air. I need to think of an excuse. Let's see… something they all love that's only on the streets… PIZZA! And we should watch a movie too. That would work. I haven't stolen anything in like what 3 or 4 days? I'm actually getting a little anxious. This is a good plan. I could steal pizza and a good movie and no one will know. I walked to the front where everyone was. "Hey anybody want pizza?" I asked. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" they all yelled. "Great! Wan't me to get a movie too?" "Something funny!" Mikey pleaded. "Sports?" Donnie asked. "Cars?" Leo suggested. "Car _Chases_" Raph said. "ARTON" Pete begged. "Ok so I'll try to find a movie with all of those. I'll be back" I announced. "Not without us." Leo commanded. "I can take care of myself Leo. Besides, I _am _the Invisible Thief no one is gonna see me." Uh oh. I just told everyone what I was gonna do. "Well ok. WAIT you're not gonna steal are you? Leo asked. "Naw, I'll just pay for something I can easily steal." I sarcastically said. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A THIEF AND NOT BEING ABLE TO STEAL ANY THING FOR 3 WHOLE DAYS!" I yelled. "Besides, I have no money." I said. "Donnie?" Leo questioned. "Huh? Oh right. Here's a 20." He handed me the money. "You better come back with a receipt." Leo commanded. I glared at him. HOW DARE HE KEEP ME FROM STEALING?! He glared back and we had a glaring contest. "CAN YOU JUST GO GET THE PIZZA ALREADY?!" Raph and Mikey yelled. "Fine, fine I'm leaving." I walked out, this time I knew where I was going. I decided to get the movie first. I needed to find something with cars, car chases, sport, and a funny cartoon. I finally found a movie called Cars. After I read the back, I decided to get it. Plus it was on sale for $5. I have no idea what to do next. DON'T JUDGE ME! I JUST HAVE NEVER BOUGHT ANYTHING. I HAVE STOLEN EVERY THING I OWN. I wandered around the store till I saw a sign that said: PAY HERE. Here goes nothing. I gave the lady the movie. "Did ya find everything ok Hon?" "…Uhh yeah." "GOOD!" she scanned the movie. "That'll be $5 sweetie." I gave her the 20 and she exchanged it for $15."THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING" "Uhh… you're welcome?" I walked out the store all weirded out and made my way to the pizza parlor. "Ey! ELLO MISSAY WHAT CAN I DO FOR YA TODAY?" The guy said. It sounded funny cuz he had an Italian accent. "Um hello. I'll have 5 pizzas please." "FIVE PIZZAS?" "Yeah! I'm having a party." "AHHH IT MAKES SENCE NOW! PEPPERONI?" "Yes please" "THAT'LL BE $10" "Here ya go. Keep the change." I put the movie in my sweater and walked out with the pizzas. They weren't really heavy, but I couldn't really see over them. I stopped walking when I saw a man hole under my feet. I put the pizzas on the ground and opened it. When it was open, I took them down carefully so I wouldn't drop them. I walked into the lair with the pizzas. "PIZZA GIRL IS HERE!" Mikey yelled. OH NO. Raph came up to me and snatched the pizzas away. I looked at Leo. "I told ya I would be fine" I mockingly said to him. He playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same. I walked to the couch and sat down. "You're not gonna eat?" Donnie asked. "No thanks I'm not hungry." I replied. "Delia, you haven't been hungry in 3 days. You need to eat." Leo said. "I'm fine Leo." Trying to sound annoyed. He brought a pizza box over to me. "Here" He said handing me a slice. I loudly sighed knowing he won't take no for an answer. I took a bite. It's been sooooo long since I last had food! I ate the slice whole. "So what movie did ya get" Raph asked. "umm it's called cars." "sounds cool! Put it on!" Mikey yelled. I put it into the DVD player and we watched the movie. We laughed at all the funny parts. Until the "Our Town" song came on. I know what you're thinking: Delia? What's wrong with this song? I'll tell you what's wrong with it. You have to listen to it while being in my shoes: **long ago, but not so very long ago. The world was different, oh yes it was. **Yeah it was, Pete and I had a family back then. **You settled down, and you built a town and made it live. And you watched it grow, it was your town. **_Was_ key word _was_. **Time goes by, time brings changes, you change too. **I have. I used to be innocent, and now I'm a huge thief. **Nothing comes that you can't handle, so on you go. **I could handle my dad up until he killed my mom and sister. **Never see it coming, the world caves in on you on your town, nothing you can't do. **My dad killed my nice mom and fun sister! I couldn't do anything cuz I was shot first! **Main Street isn't Main Street anymore. **My life isn't the same anymore **No one seems to need us like they did before. **So that's why everyone wants me dead! **It's hard to find a reason left to stay. **Why am I staying in New York? **But it's our town, Love it anyway. **I've lived here all my life. **Come what may it's our town. **The song explained my life. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't let the guys see me crying! "Uhh I'll be right back" My voice breaking. I ran out the lair and out into the streets. I ended up on top of the TV store I was gonna rob a few days ago. I heard someone behind me. I instantly knew who it was. "Hey Leo" I sadly said. He sat next to me. "Feeling ok?" "Yeah. That song basically explained my life." I explained. "I know I looked at you when he sang: No one seems to need us like they did before. And I saw you're eyes getting watery" I'm in love with Leo. I'll admit it. He took care of me, changed my life of crime, forced me to eat when I didn't want to, and now came to make sure I was ok. I looked at him. He was already looking at me. Our eyes locked again. This time, instead of looking away, we both closed our eyes and leaned forward. We kissed for a few seconds till we were interrupted. "GET AWAY FROM MY BABE TURTLE!" Jeff hit Leo on the head with a pipe. Leo fell over unconscious for a few seconds. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME JEFF!" I ran to the other side of the roof. Leo was starting to get to his feet. "uggg…what happened?" Leo moaned. "HELP! HELP LEO! HELP ME!" I screamed. Jeff picked me up fire man style. "I'M COMING!" He ran towards us. Jeff jumped off the roof and ran into the darkness. WE LOST LEO! "LEO?!" I yelled. No answer. No… Jeff dropped me on the floor and hit my head with his pipe. I fell over unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's P.O.V. 

Delia came in the lair with all the stuff. She looked cute trying to carry all five pizzas. I was just about to help, but Raph beat me. "Told ya I'd be fine." She mocked. I stuck my tongue out playfully. She did the same. While everyone was busy getting pizza, I couldn't help but notice Delia stalking towards the couch. I haven't exactly seen her eat in the last 3 days, so she must be very hungry. I decided to give her some of my Pizza. "Here" I said offering her a slice. She clearly didn't want it. "You need to eat." I wasn't taking no for an answer. She loudly sighed and took the slice. She hesitated then bit it. I guess it was good because she ate it real quick, like Mikey did when he first tried it. I mentally chucked. Pizza: a modern miracle. Raph asked what movie she got. "Umm it's called Cars" "SOUNDS COOL PUT IT ON!" Mikey yelled. We watched the movie. Lemme just give my opinion about this Lightning McQueen guy. I think he's a huge douche bag; He's a pretty boy who doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Anyways, we laughed at all the funny parts till the "Our Town" song came on. As soon as the guy sang: **they don't seem to need us like they did before**, I glanced at Delia. Her eyes were getting watery. "Uhh I'll be right back." She said her voice breaking. She ran out the lair with tears streaming down her face. "Mann, I knew girls were sensitive, but I never thought _this_ sensitive." Raph whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "I'll go get her." I said. I walked with a lot on my mind. I'm still trying to figure out what the song Delia sang a few days ago means: I know your insides are feeling so hollow? I fall for you and never be the same? Dance and touch somebody? Think about who every day? Half way there? You take me all the wa- I GET IT NOW! Delia wants someone to love who won't hurt her. I wanna be that someone. I finally saw her on the roof of the TV store from a few days ago. I walked up to her slowly, not wanting scare her. "Hey Leo" she sadly said. I sat next to her. "Feeling ok?" "Yeah. That song basically explained my life" She explained. "I know I looked at you when he sang: No one seems to need us like they did before and saw your eyes getting watery." I looked at her and after a few seconds, she glanced back. Our eyes locked again, I don't know what made me do it, but I ended up closing my eyes and leaning in. This is my first kiss I'M IN LOOOVE! I wasn't paying attention to anything else but her lips and didn't notice someone creeping up behind me. "GET AWAY FROM MY BABE TURTLE!" Jeff yelled and hit my head with what felt like a pipe. I blacked out for a few seconds. I was slowly getting to my feet wondering what happened when I heard something that made my heart stop: ""HELP! HELP LEO! HELP ME!" she screamed. Jeff picked her up fireman style. "I'M COMING!" I ran towards them. Jeff jumped off the roof and ran into the darkness. NOO I LOST THEM! "Delia?!" No answer. NOO! I need help. I ran as fast as I could to the lair. The movie must've finished when we were out because everyone was around the lair. "WHOA LEO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Donnie yelled. I didn't notice the tears running down my face and huge lump on the side of my head. "Leo were you crying?" Mikey asked. "NO OF COUSE NOT" I informed. "Well what happened?" Raph questioned. "NOTHING" I yelled. "Daa? Are you? Daa?" Pete said. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried. "LEO TELL US WHAT'S WRONG SO WE CAN HELP WHERE IS DELIA?!" Raph yelled. "HE GOT HER" I cried. "Who got who?" Mikey asked. "JEFF!" "NONONODAANOJEFFANODAAKILLER!" Pete babbled. "Don't worry guys we'll get her back" Donnie supported. I stopped crying. "You're right common here's the plan." I directed.


	11. Chapter 11

Delia's P.O.V.

I woke up tied to a chair. I struggled, but couldn't break free. "WHERE AM I?!" I yelled into the darkness. "Let there be Light" a girl said. The room lit up. "MY OLD HOUSE" I yelled surprised. "I think ya mean _our _old house." The girl yelled. "WUT. Who are you?" I asked. "Haven't you figured it out?" "NO!" "It's me Letty." She sounded angry. "LETTY?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" "Of course I'm alive." She sounded funny. "What's wrong with your voice?" I asked. "Dad wanted me to suffer. He didn't wanna shot my chest, NO he shot my neck and messed up my voice. NOW I SOUND LIKE A HUGE RETARD!" She yelled. "Why am I here?" "You left me here to die. Now it's your turn." "WHAT NO I DIDN'T! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THAT'S WHY I KILLED DAD!" I defended. "YOU KILLED DADDY?!" She yelled. "yeah, why are you getting mad?" "He gave us food, Love, and a roof over our heads." "WHAT KIND OF WORLD WERE YOU LIVING I-" I stopped yelling. Back then, Letty was daddy's little girl. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER…Now I'm gonna kill YOU!" "NOOOO!" Jeff ran in a dog following him. "Easy sweetie." He kissed Letty. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. "We both bonded over our hatred of you." The dog growled at me. "Sis, meet Murder, Murder **_KILL_**" Murder growled and barked at me while Letty and Jeff surrounded me. Letty and Jeff had weapons: Jeff had his knives and Letty with a fan with knifes in it. "Ooo I'm gonna love _this._" Jeff said. As soon as he said those words, The Turtles burst through the window.

Leo's P.O.V.

Our plan was simple: get Delia back and take out anyone who gets in our way. Even though I was against it, Pete tagged along too. Apparently, he knew where she was and could help us. I don't know if he could fight or not. He led us to this really old house. We could hear yelling coming from inside. We crashed through the window. Delia was tied to a chair. Jeff, Some girl, and a huge dog were surrounding her. "THE TURTLES!" yelled the girl. "Yeah! Wait who are you?" Mikey asked. "LETTY." "Aren't you dead?" I questioned. "Well then I guess this shouldn't hurt." She, Jeff, and the dog attacked us. I was so caught up in the fight that I almost forgot about Delia. I stopped what I was doing to go help her. I cut the ropes and she was free. "Thanks Leo!" She hugged me. "No prob." We jumped in the fight. Delia fought Letty. Raph and Mikey fought the dog, while Donnie and I fought Jeff. The fight was long and some how we ended up on the roof. It was easy to fight since it was a flat roof. Raph and Mikey managed to make the dog go away, Donnie and I beat Jeff, and Delia managed to over throw Letty. "NEVER COME BACK LETTY!" I heard Delia yell. Letty ran off. Before I could give her a victory hug, I heard this: "THE ONLY WAY TO KILL YA IS TO KILL WHAT YOU LOVE!" Jeff pointed a gun at me. "ANY LAST WORDS?" He yelled. I could only think of a few "I love you Delia." I knew I was about to die, until: "LEO LOOK OUT!" someone pushed me out of the way and fell off the roof. Pete was about to jump off the roof after her until Mikey caught him. "NO PETE DON'T BE A HERO!" Delia crashed on the ground hard. I snapped. I charged at Jeff. OH HE'S GONNA PAY! I knocked the gun out of his hands. "THIS IS FOR DELIA!" I stabbed him. He gasped and said his last words "…take…care…of…her…for…me" Yeah right. I'm glad he's dead. I turned my attention to the body on the ground. Without hesitating, I jumped down next to her. I sat on my legs, and pulled her onto my lap. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER! BRING HER BACK! I NEED HER! I LOVE HER!" I yelled at the sky. "Leo, she's dead. Even if the bullet didn't kill her, the fall did." Donnie slowly explained. I cried. "Let's take her inside and put her on the couch." Raph suggested. I didn't have a better idea, so I followed Raph's suggestion. I put her down on the couch and could only watch as Pete went to her side. He pointed to her. "Daa go nite-nite! Night Daa." He kissed her forehead. Poor kid. He has no idea that she's never coming back. "Come on before Splinter gets worried" Donnie instructed. I didn't wanna leave. "Let's go Leo. Delia is in a better place now." Raph sadly said. I didn't stop crying as my brothers pushed me out the door and away from the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo's P.O.V.

The next day in the lair was quiet. No one was doing or saying anything. Everyone was in their room alone, quiet. No one yelled, trained, cooked, talked, laughed, or smiled. I was clearly the saddest one. I never left my room. I was the one who cried the most. Every once in a while, someone would come in to try to cheer me up but honestly, nothing could cure my sadness not even Mikey. Only 1 thing could cheer me up: Delia. Pete really thought Delia was sleeping. We didn't wanna tell him cuz it would just break his little heart. Everyone was in the front watching TV with out me. There was yelling then a silence. "LEO! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YA!" Raph yelled through the door: "H-HEY LEO!" Can it be? Was Delia was back? "DELIA!" I shouted at once. I ran to her for a hug. "AHH WATCH MY CHEST GOSH" she shrieked. I backed off. "How did you survive?" Raph asked. "I don't really know, well I got shot. Then I got knocked out maybe my head hit the ground hard. When I woke up, everyone was gone. I hobbled to my feet and started walking, and well, here _I _am." Donnie asked: "May I?" "Huh? Oh. Sure I don't care" He lifted up her shirt and they all saw a blood stained chest with a huge wound. "Are you sure you're fine?" "Yep" "DAA!" Pete ran up to her. "Pete!" She slowly picked him up. "We thought you were dead!" Mikey announced. "Yeah I did too. I was running through a very long tunnel with a voice yelling GO INTO THE LIGHT I was just about to vanish into the light until I thought about you guys: My Family. You don't give up on family. I turned around and woke up." Delia explained. "Uhh can I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled her into the kitchen. "You had me worried!" I said. "Well it's not my fault you just stood there!" "You didn't have to save me!" I laughed. "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED! YOU NEED TO BE A PRO AT ALMOST DIEING TO SURVIVE. CAN I AT LEAST GET A THANK YOU FOR SAVING YOUR SHELL?" She laughed. "Thank you. Are you mad that you got shot?" I was sincere. "Your welcome and no." "Ya sure not even a little?" I asked. "I'm not mad." She informed. "Good!" I yelled. I grabbed Delia around her waist, spun her around and air-kissed her. I wanted Delia to know that her heart would never break again with me around. "I love you Delia." "I love you too." "AWW!" Everyone was standing at the door. I don't care what they say. I love Delia. We kissed again.

** The next few days**: Delia really changed. She hasn't stolen anything since we met her; Well except for my heart. (I'M SUCH A DORK! I DON'T CARE!) We have taken in Delia and Pete to our family. Pete is acting so much like Mikey they are like best friends. Donnie and Raph are warming up to having an extended family. Donnie is trying to figure out why Delia won't die. It's like it's not her time to leave yet. I couldn't be happier. She's sticking around with me for a long, long time.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION. :D**


End file.
